After tonight
by Skovko
Summary: Abarrane has been harassed by Bobby for a while. Braun has been there for her every step of the way. He's had enough and he's come up with a plan to finally get her out of the bad situation.


"I don't know," Abarrane looked at Braun. "It seems a bit overkill."  
"Overkill?" Braun snorter. "Remind me again what he's done to you so far."

She sighed and looked down. He wasn't gonna let her off the hook though.

"Abarrane," he tilted her head back up with two fingers under her chin. "Tell me what he's done."  
"He's been harassing me," she said.  
"How?" He asked.  
"He stalks me around the arenas. He comes to my hotel rooms at all hours. He corners me in parking lots. He says..." She blinked as tears started falling. "Horrible things. He says horrible things about what he wants to do to me."

He wrapped his arms around her and she almost drowned in his embrace.

"I'm so scared, Braun. All the time. I constantly have to look over my shoulder," she said.  
"And that's why we're doing this," he said. "Bobby's done. After tonight he won't ever be able to come near you again."  
"How can you be so sure? You might fail," she said.  
"Hey," he looked at her. "I promise. After tonight he's done."

He kissed her forehead and let go of her. He grabbed the bottle of tequila and the six pack of beer and walked out of her room. It had to be done. He knew he was breaking the law and they could get in trouble for this but he couldn't let this go on any longer. She needed proof so he would get her the proof. He walked straight to Bobby and Chad's hotel room and knocked on the door.

"My man!" Chad fist bumped him. "Bobby! Braun's here!"  
"With tequila," Braun added. "I know you don't like beer."  
"Sweet," Bobby said.

Bobby grabbed the bottle of tequila, unscrewed the lid, and poured himself a big glass. Braun and Chad opened a beer each, watching as Bobby downed the drink quickly and poured a new one.

"Fuck, you bought the good stuff," Bobby said.  
"Only the best," Braun grinned.  
"Cheers," Chad lifted his beer.

They sat around drinking and smalltalking. Bobby slumped further down on the bed as time went. His speech became a mumble until he was finally out. Chad walked over and lifted Bobby's arm.

"Is he out?" Braun asked.  
"Completely out," Chad dropped Bobby's arm. "Now what?"  
"Now we get him naked," Braun said.

They worked together taciturnly, getting Bobby naked and lining him up in different positions so it looked like he was awake and doing it himself. They took photos with his own phone until they had everything they needed.

"I'm gonna call her," Braun said.

Abarrane answered after the first ring. She had been waiting for Braun's call.

"I'm sending the pictures now so don't look at your phone," Braun said. "I'll be down as soon as I can."  
"Thank you," she said.

He hung up and sent the pictures from Bobby's phone to her. He and Chad let out a sigh at the same time and then started dressing Bobby again. 15 minutes passed before Braun was finally back in Abarrane's room with tequila and beer so no trace of him in their room was left behind. They opened the text together and she cringed at the nude photos.

"Now you got proof," he said. "And you're using it."  
"What about you? He'll tell on you," she said.  
"He can try," he chuckled. "Chad was here with us all night. He even saw the pictures come through too. We got him, Abarrane. You just gotta stick to that story."  
"Will you stay the night?" She bit her lip. "I'm still scared, Braun."  
"Of course," he said.

He stayed awake most of the night, watching her sleep and gently caressing her whenever she started whimpering in her sleep. He knew she had trouble with her dreams. Bobby haunted her whether she was awake or asleep. Finally morning rolled around and he gently woke her up.

"Judgement day," she said.  
"Wow, someone's gloomy in the morning," he chuckled. "It's kinda cute."  
"Thank you for staying," she said.  
"Of course. Anytime," he said. "Now get dressed. We need to go see Hunter and Stephanie right away."

Everything went exactly like planned. She told them how Bobby had stalked her for months now. Braun told them how often he had held her crying because of it. She showed them the pictures. Chad was called in and he backed up their story. Bobby was called in last. Abarrane, Braun and Chad had been sent out by the time Bobby arrived but everyone near the office in the arena could hear him throwing a fit. The door to the office opened and he came running out.

"Fired? I'm fucking fired?" He screamed down the hall. "Where's that little bitch?"  
"She's right here," Braun said.

Bobby spun around and stared into Braun's chest. Abarrane stood behind Braun and there was no way Bobby could get to her.

"If you want her, you have to go through me," Braun said.  
"No no, I'm good," Bobby backed away. "I'm just gonna go."  
"Smart choice," Braun said.

They watched as Bobby stormed off. Braun turned around, only to be met by her wrapping her arms around his midsection and leaning her head on his chest. He hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"It's okay. He's gone," he said.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"Don't mention it," he said.

She let go, took a step backwards, and looked up at him.

"Will you go out with me?" She asked.  
"You don't have to do that. You don't owe me anything," he said.  
"I know," she smiled nervously. "But you've been there for me through this crazy ride and I can't lie to myself anymore. I feel something whenever you're near. I'd like to go out with you and figure out what that might be. If you don't feel anything for me, I understand."  
"Tonight?" He asked. "Late dinner after the show."  
"I'm buying," she said.  
"We'll see about that," he laughed.  
"We'll split the bill then," she said.

He hugged her again and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I feel something too," he whispered.


End file.
